Amalavijñāna - Boundary of Emptiness
by A-BONEly-dude
Summary: Jaune knew that his life was going to be weird, after all seeing death was strange enought, but he realized that when it came to his friends - the team RWBY - he understood that crazy things was the definition of their days. He decided to follow. A crossover between Kara no Kyoukai and RWBY. Disclaimer. I don't own anything. Just the idea *On Hiatus*
1. Prologue-Mystic Eyes Of Death Perception

_"It is not death that a man should fear, but he should fear never beginning to live."_ Marcus Aurelius

Being in a big family isn't easy and Jaune Arc is able to prove that.

Little Jaune Arc had fair skin, blonde hair and dark-blue eyes. He was the youngest of seven sisters. And while his days should be full of love, for him they were full of loneliness. He learned to cook himself at the age of five, as everyone had to cook on his own due the diferent schedules. His parents were Huntsmen and always left early and arrived late, and even if they arrived early they would be too tired to interact with him. Each sister had a different profession, so they never talked to him unless necessary. He was far too young to try to talk to other childs, as other childs around his age were still being coddled by his parents, and he didn't had any way to survive against other children. And thus he was alone.

Though that would change after another birthay forgotten, his seventh one to be precise. He was sitting alone on a bench park, when an old man got close to him. The man was withered by time, but even then he still carried himself with strenght and grace, like a dancer. He had a hair as white as snow. He had an atletic build and a face that while stained by age still hinted the handsomeness that he had in his youth. He wore a dark green with brown yukata making it resemble a forest growing in earth.

"Hello little kid, what are you doing in here all alone?" The old man asked.

Sure Jaune was cautious at first. He read a lot, and knew not to trust in strangers, but as a lonely kid - lone enough that he usually talked to himself to dispel his sense of loneliness - he warmed up pretty quickly. That moment was always remembrerd with fondness, it could had turned pretty wrong and he knew that. He was lucky that the old man was so kind.

The old man presented himself as Asterios. Asterios was a huntsman until he retired. He lived alone as her wife died and his children went away in search of their dreams forgetting him. So at the end he was lonely. Jaune, knew what was to be alone, so he decided to stick with him. Jaune talked about anything, knowledge, stories, the weather, and his dreams of being a Huntsman, to be in a good team and be of use. Asterios asked if he was ready for the hardship he would face, as the life of a Huntsman isn't easy, but Jaune never faltered. And seeing his resolutions Asterios decided to train him.

First of all he needed knowledge and physical strength. The first part of his day always consisted in swimming around in a nearby lake, to increase his stamina and shape, weights to increase his strength, laps, to increase his speeds, among other things. In the afternoon he learned, about anatomy, precise points were the body is at it's weakest, where to inflict mortal hits and where it only incapacitate the target; basics of first aid; and about weapons, how to maintain them, to sharpen them, the diferent weapons and his uses. He learned the name of the sword he was going to practice with, a katana, used for agile fighters. Jaune was told that he had to be like water, to be impredictable, and to be able to adapt to the situations he was put into, and when the opportunity arises he had to strike like lightning, fast and powerful. At night he was asked to meditate before he sleps. One day Jaune asked.

"Hey old man, why do I have to meditate?"

"Jaune, in a battle having a calm mind is always necesary, to be able to see and understand abilities, attack patterns, or notice habits. To do that, you shoud have the ability to calm yourself anytime. That's why we meditate at night, so we are able to control our mind in a time when we are resting as it tends to be more active at that time. It also give you patience, always needed on a fight, and discipline, because even as we are tired, we continue to persevere. And lastly due to having a clear mind, you would be able to focus more and have better memory."

Days passed and Jaune started his training with the sword. He started with a bokken, a wooden imitation of a katana, to learn the postures, and how to react in most situations. How to fall and recover quickly, to read the oponent looking things like the intention, the movement and habits, and to use the most efficient route to do everything from using the enviroment, taunting, and approaches.

But there was a glaring hole in the training and Jaune was quick to point out.

"Old man, what about ranged weapons, like guns?"

"About that... I'll be honest. I suck at marksmanship. The best I can give you is knife throwing and you won't use it often"

"Why?" Jaune asked tilting his head

"Our style of swordmanship is based in deflecting to get close, to capitalize the oportunity in the shift between the ranged weapon and the melee weapon. Because, let's be honest. A lot of battles are started with the ranged weapon making the pace, unless either the gun is close ranged, like a shotgun, or use dust as a ranged weapon, wich will be used when necesary. In the rare case that you can't ger close, you throw a knife to distract, and rush to the oponent. The reason why this is so efective is the training we have on our reflexes combined with the enhancement that aura gives us"

"Oh, okay then. Thanks old man"

And that way passed five years. Jaune's family never noticed the fact he was outside training. In those years, Jaune frame became lean but strong, years of training made it durable, he also became rather observant and with a calm disposition due the meditation, which enhanced his memory and focus. Asterios never knew but Jaune's aura was never activated, an yet he had enough reflexes to deflect a hail of bullets. And of course his lack of activated aura was something that almost brought tragedy.

Jaune and Asterios were hunting Grimm for training when they were attacked by a group of Beowolfes. Nothing that they couldn't manage, and until the pack was dead Asterios didn't noticed that one circled around the battlefield and was about to attack Jaune. He expected Jaune's aura to block the hit, but since it wasn't active the slash connected, and Jaune was sent to the floor with a large scratch on his back. The beowulf was going to finish him when he was decapited by Asterios sword.

Inmediately he started to give him medical care, as the nearest doctor was too far away and he would bleed out before arriving. After managing to heal Jaune, Asterios brought him to his house, as he didn't know where Jaune lived. Days passed and Jaune didn't woke up, thae wound long since healed and left a huge claw scar on his back. Soon two weeks passed, and Jaune woke up, disoriented. Asterios inmediately arrived and started asking questions taking note that the dark blue color that his eyes had were replaced with a rare sigh. Jaune's eyes had central heterochromia, with a impressive light blue and in the central zone it had an impressive shade of red. But Jaune was kind of distracted with the red lines he was seeing everywere, he touched a line that a flower had and traced it, inmediately the flower died, and he passed out freaking Asterios out. The days passed, and Jaune was rejecting touch. Asterios didn't know that everytime he touched him, Jaune saw him being torn to pieces. That continued until Asterios saw Jaune about to rip off his eyes.

Asterios stopped it, and made Jaune talk. Jaune told him about what he was seeing, the lines, how when he touched a line over something alive it died, and in an object it was destroyed, and about the visions. Asterios, said one thing after knowing all this.

"Don't bother taking them out, even then you will see the lines" said Asterios nodding

"Why is that?" Jaune tilted his head

"That is because the ability to see those lines don't comes from your eyes, but from your soul, that's your semblance kid. By the way that reminds me. Why you didn't had your aura active?"

"Isn't always active?" Jaune sounded genuinely confused.

"Who exactly awakaned your aura?" Asterios asked slowly dreading the answer

And Jaune didn't disapoint "The aura has to be awakened?"

Asterios facepalmed "Then how the hell do you know at all about aura?"

"Oh, all the members of my family work in something related to the battlefield, so aura is usually mentioned"

"On that note where is your family? While you were knocked out I never heard anyone looking for you..." Asterios asked

"Is that so..." Jaune sounded disapointed but then shruged "I guess I never talked about my family, huh? Well the first thing you got to know is that I have seven sisters, besides the point of my parents needing a new hobby, all seven are older than me, already work, have great salaries, and all live with my parents. That means that besides their job as huntsmen they have to bear with the antics of eight childrens. Because I'm the youngest, usually my sisters tend to have the upper hand in th attention of our parents, and after a while seeing them wearing down I decided to be less of a burden, so I don't try to take their attention, and help my sister as much as I can to ease their weight. That was two years ago. And because of that unless I am in front of them they tend to forget about me. And don't worry I don't resent them, rather I feel sorry for them, and I'm amazed that they haven't turned crazy by the sheer pressure"

It seems that talking themes that Jaune was familiar with managed to calm him down

"Okay, first of all we have to deal with the visions. Using meditation you should help you to reduce them until you are able to completely push them on the very back of your mind. Now however, I'll explain you the aura and everything that it entails. Aura is the manifestation of our souls. To activate it you have to either have a lot of training focused on activate it, or having an experienced aura user to activate it for you. After that the aura can be turned on and off. And because you didn't had your aura active it is amazing that you have this level of reflexes, endurance and strength"

"Why?" Jaune asked proud of his achievements.

"Aura is a natural booster. With it you have enhanced senses, strength, reflexes, a shield, passive regeneration, is a reinforcer for weapons, protect for the weather and the most important one, allows you to activate an special ability called a semblance"

"But... Old man, then why can I use my semblace even if I don't have my aura active?"

"Well..." Asterios started "It's rare, but with special conditions a semblance could be forced awake before the aura, but it's always a little bit off. The perfect example would be Qrow Branwen. He is a huntsman, and has the semblance called Misfortune. You can guess what it does by it's name. It brings misfortune to everything around him, even himself. Now that would be it weren't that a rather persistant media asked him why his semblance is always active. He said that after some bad luck when he was a kid, he was surprised by some grimm. As he was surrounded he wished to be able to escape from them, and all grimm started to die in ways that could be considered as bad luck, were not for the fact that there were 10 grimm, and statistically that was imposible. That happened before he awoke his aura, and he couldnt turn off his semblance even if he wanted. People starting to compare people that awoke their semblance before their aura with people that awoke their semblance normally. All seem to have some kind of flaw, but were stronger than normal. A person that awoke a semblance of strength before their auras, had them always active, and thus that semblance was above average when strength semblances were involved. So if Qrow had awaken his semblance normally he maybe be able to manipulate probability in a small scale, no events as extreme as those that happens around him, like increase the posibility to evade a hit and even then you could be hit, or the posibility for an oponent to fail an attack and lose balance but only increase, not make the posibilitiy absolute, so he could turn the bad luck off, but since he awoke his semblance before his aura, he now brings bad luck to others and to himself, in a way that it would be pretty hard to fight him as the fight would depend on luck and skill. In the end that means that your eyes probably will always be active"

Indeed Jaune tried to turn them off before, but couldn't.

"So let's think what your semblance is capable of. You told me that when you trace the lines that you see, the object is broken to say it in a way. Alive things are easily killed, and when you trace a line in an object you break it." Jaune nodded.

"With only that information you could say that you see places were the object could be dealt critical damage, were not for what happened with the flowers. When you traced the line, the flowers withered and die, it wasn't cut. Also the images of me being torn into pieces tell me something. You see death. When those lines are traced they cut off the target from life. That would mean that it would ignore any defence, because you attack at a flaw, a weak point. But that needs to be proven. That also would mean that theoretically it also ignores regeneration, as it says to the body when you trace a line that nobody is wrong, this was always like this, you never had an arm, or a leg, or anything, making regeneration useless. It also theoretically deals with inmortality and reincarnation, as they impose life in a target, and in the second one it would also mean that you are alive, even after death. Because of that, if you trace a line in an inmortal, it would impose death on him or her, killing them, making their inmortality useless. As with a person able to reincarnate, happens the same thing. Because of they being alive even after death, when you impose death on them they don't reincarnate, because they stay dead. Ilusions would be useless as you 'see' with your soul, and not with your brain and because illusions happen when the information going to your brain is mixed up."

Jaune was shocked by this information. And Asterios continued.

"The interesting part of it is other than that doesn't give you anything different, so you still have to get close to the target and be skilled enough to trace a line, if an enemy is stronger than you it wouldn't matter that you can see death, you still are unable to trace a line to kill them. With that being your power now that you have awoken it before aura, if you had awoken the semblance after aura, probably you would be able to turn them off, but instead of imposing death you would see critical points, so they would still be covered by defence, and regeneration, inmortality and reincarnation would still work."

Jaune then asked "But, why awakening a semblance before aura is so rare, if the effects are much better than awakening them usually?"

"Well..." Asterios answered "All cases told us that they were in mortal danger, and had the strenght to overcome it, but there are people thet being in the same situation aren't so strong, or lucky, killing them. So people don't want to take the chance and play it save"

"So no pain no gain essentially" Jaune resumed

"Yep. Now, I want to prove the teory that it ignores defenses with my left arm. I lost it some time ago, so it's fake" Asterios let Jaune touch his left hand, and Jaune made sure not to trace any death lines.

"Really! I didn't notice..."

"So let's start" With that Asterios suddently shone a rusted brown and took out his scroll, the way that the people in Remnant comunicated. It had an app that showed the actual aura "Okay, my aura is active. Try tracing a death line on my arm. I will monitor my aura" Jaune tried to do that, with his finger he got close, but he couldn't bypass the aura "...Didn't work, huh?"

"Well, maybe is because of the width of the line" Jaune commented

"Huh?" Asked Asterios

"The width of the lines of your arm is smaller than the ones on the flowers for example..."

Asterios gave Jaune a wakizashi "I was going to train you with this later. It seems I'll have to change the training regime."

Jaune tried to trace the line again again and to his surprise, he managed to cut through Asterios aura, and when he traced the line, the arm was swiftly cut off.

"Amazing" said Asterios "And the aura level never went down! Okay definitively we have to change the training regime. For now let's activate your aura..."

After a chant, and some moments of discomfort, the aura of Jaune was active. It was special, as it seemed that it was fluctuating between black and white, giving him an ethereal appearence, besides he had a lot of aura.

"So old man, this reminds me... Why didn't you noticed that I didn't had my aura active?"

"Well Jaune... It is because I thought that you had it turned off to prove yourself. As you know aura is a shield, so you were challenging yourself to be better as you endured lot less hits that with aura activated. Besides, aura makes you feel pain, so that way you would feel pain, and that would be a reminder of your failures"

"Fair enough."

"So... we have to name your semblance, any name comes to your mind?" Asterios asked

"The reaper?" Jaune offered

"Too pompous"

"Azrael."

"Mhmm, has a nice ring, but again something is missing..."

"The grimm reaper"

"You are going to fight humans too you know"

"Well, give names too old man."

"Ummm, Zabaniya"

"It happens something similar with Azrael you know? The name fits, but it lacks some 'je ne sais quoi'"

"Okay then. Let's be direct Mystic Eyes Of Death Perception"

"Why Mystic? I mean I see where you are going with Death Perception, but why mystic?"

"I mean, mystic is similar to enigmatic, and we don't have any clue as why you can see death besides of your aura, but well there are a lots of things that we don't know about the aura so we are in the same spot."

"Sure then, the name is a little bit long, but why not, I like it" Jaune concluded

"And now, how will you 'reveal' the mystic eyes"

"Huh? Why would I reveal them?"

"Intimidation, think about it. We have to see what the eyes can do, but we know that it can pierce trough almost anything. The enemy would be panicked as his attacks would be inefectual, and then you reveal your abilities in a cryptic but understanable way, that reveals that any defence would be futile, but keeps hidden everything else, the enemy would abandonany sense of rationality, and try to flee, or make a suicidal attack. And you capitalize. To resume, reveal the superficial aspect of your abilities, and let them draw conclusions, that would lead to the oponent either overestimating or underestimating your abilities, and you capitalize. Later you have to tell to your team, you'll be stuck with them for four years, so knowledge of the abilities will allow you to coordinate better."

"If I have to, but that's for other time, I still have five years for that"

From there they talked about other things, ending with the design of the Jaune's simbol. It would be the taijitu. The ying and yang, representation of the duality. After replacing Asterios arm, they started the new training. Aura had a big deficit and it was that for all the things that it provided, it had to be activated, meaning that you lower your guard, and you are death. Something he noticed too is that his aura didn't protect him from poison. He ate food in bad state in the middle of his practice to keep his aura active most time possible, and well, let's say that those were two long hours. His training changed radically. Now in the morning he practiced with two wakizashi, because the katana couldn't be used in all fights, whether for the space, or the enemy that is used against. In the afternoon he precticed hand to hand combat, as with bladed weapons he invariably went for the death lines, which would kill his oponent, and in a spar that would be counter-productive. In his free time he practices with the katana and his aura, and finally meditates before sleeping.

Due to the fact that his semblance was always active, when training his aura he centered himself in making it more efficient. He asked Asterios to hit him, and made his aura redirect the hit, rather than absorbing it, so it could last more. It was a work in progress, and the results weren't as good as he'd like. When training with the Mystic Eyes Of Death Perception he worked on what he could see, as he already could cut ice dust, fire dust, rock dust, the steam dust, and wind dust (that one was hard, as he had to 'see' the shift on the air, and things without form were hard to see). The ones he couldn't cut, were lightning, as it was too fast for him to cut, and gravity, as he couldn't see it. The amazing part is that anything thin enough to penetrate the death lines ware able to, ignoring the sharpness, like a ruler, or a piece of paper. And so another five years passed. The time has arrived, and a trained Jaune was days away from being a huntsman in training. Now though he was going to Asterios's house. The old man was nearing his last days, as he was seen more pale, less energetic, and weaker then usual. The night was shining, and Jaune found Asterios outside, watching the moon. Wordlessly, he sat down next to him waiting for Asterios to start talking.

"I'm going to die today you know?" Asterios bluntly stated

Jaune could only nod.

"The doctor already declared that I'll die, so I decided to give you this as a parting gift." Asterios took out a katana. It was plain, but beautifully crafted,with his symbol on it's base "I dont have a name for it, will you name it?"

"Monohoshi - zao."

"Really? Why that name?"

"Besides that it sounds good? Nothing"

"Hah as straight foward as always." Asterios laughed "But that's not all, here are two wakizachi" And Asterios gave him two wakizachi. One was as black as the night with red hexagonal pattern, and the other, as white as the haze of a cloud "I named the black one Ganjiang, also known as Kanshou, and the white one is called Moye or Bakuya, the story is quite interesting, let me tell it." And he told him the story of the name. And finally the time came from the final gift "This is my last gift, a hakama." Indeed, Jaune had took a liking to wearing hakamas for battles, and kimonos for dairy stuff in the ten years he passed with Asterios. "Really, the only special thing it has is the fact that is tear resistant, made to resist in the cold, and has a pretty design, because armor doesn't do that much when aura shield the hits, and you'll probably be dead if it gets empty, having armor or not, so... that" A beautiful thick hakama was given to him. It was mostly white, with a design of the taijitu (ying-yang) all over it. Jaune was speechless, for a few moments.

"But why give me all of this?"

"It's my money, I do whatever I want with it, besides it's time you own your own weapons" Asterios shruged and then sighed "Look kid, the Huntsmen not only fight grimm, but also have to look great doing it. We are beacons of hope for the people, and to keep things as smooth as we can, people have to look at you, dancing through the grimm, making things look easy, to give people hope, that we have a chance against grimm, and that's double for aura users, as they literally wear their hearts on their sleeves. Always remember that and use those gifts to be the symbol of hope that people need. Because if huntsmen fail, well, humanity is over"

"I'll remember it"

"Jaune make sure that you end up being a damm good huntsman, or I'll go back from the death and haunt you"

"You bet old man, I'll be a great huntsman"

"I hope it, see you in another life..." And with an smile Asterios took his last breath

"See ya old man." Jaune shed some silent tears for the man that was like the grandpa he always wanted. His weren't so fond of him.

The funeral was a quick affair, and Jaune knew that this was the day were he left his house to the initiation test of Beacon. He packed his bag, said goodbye to his parents, that wished him luck, and went to the bullhead without looking behind.

* * *

**So forget about the BNHA reacts, I made a RWBY x Kara no Kyoukai (The Garden of Sinners).**

**I loved the The Garden of Sinners, the structure, the battles, the story, all of it!**

**The title of the story 'Boundary of Emptiness', is translated as Kara no Kyoukai in japanese, and is also the noble phantasm of void Shiki in FGO. So I guess I have lost points for originality there.**

**By the way, the names of the two wakizashi, 'Kanshou and Bakuya' are references to Archer from Fate / Stay Night - Unlimited Blade Works. I'll tell the story were they are based from in another chapter. The same thing about monohoshi-zao, that one is inspired by Sasaki Kojiro / Fake Assassin. Gotta love Ufotable and their fights.**

**As for RWBY... Well I have only seen the first episode, when I wrote this February 3 of 2020, by the time I've published this, I'll be more on tune with the series - Probably.**

**And by if I take too long, sorry, I got hooked on FGO, anyone who would want to be my friend, send me a request on the ID 014,217,986.**

**See ya.**


	2. Chapter 1 - The entrance exam

_"No one wants to die. Even people who want to go to heaven don't want to die to get there. And yet death is the destination we all share. No one has ever escaped it. And that is as it should be, because Death is very likely the single best invention of Life. It is Life's change agent. It clears out the old to make way for the new."_ Steve Jobs

_The funeral was a quick affair, and Jaune knew that this was the day were he left his house to the initiation test of Beacon. He packed his bag, said goodbye to his parents, that wished him luck, and went to the bullhead without looking behind._

One thing that Jaune knew is that he was happy for bringing cards. He was in mid flight, wearing a black kimono, with a taijitu on his chest. An hour passed but the whole flight was three hours long, and he couldn't practice with anything related to fighting, and he had meditated for the hour, and he was bored. So he did the only thing that he thought of... Look for a partner to play cards. Thankfully he found a girl, and she was alone so he didn't interrupt anything. The girl wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls Jaune knew. As a top, she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, She wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt.

Jaune got close. "Hello! I'm Jaune Arc nice to meet you"

"Uhm... Hello I'm Pyrrha Nikos nice to meet you too?"

"Great! Now I was wondering if you could play cards with me... I'm bored, and the travel last for two more hours..."

That took Pyrrha for surprise. He didn't seem to know her? She will take her chances.

"Sure!"

And so two hours passed while Pyrrha and Jaune played different card games - well one, the other one they talked while Jaune was playing poker, and Pyrrha uno. They talked about many non important things about their lives, families, friends, training regime, etc. And so they arrived to Beacon. Pyrrha and Jaune got separated by the crowd, and so Jaune was left alone outside the entrance, and then he saw an curious thing. A girl with fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and neck-length black hair with red tips, wearing a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, over which is a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front. The skirt of her dress has red trim and red lining. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trims around the top, and red soles. He watched as the girl got herself abandoned by a yellow - brown themed girl, in the process she fell into the luggage of a white themed girl which was full of dust carried dust, and shaking it while berating the red and black girl, the red girl sneezed and the dust blew up on her face. More beratings, and a black - white themed girl, come to her rescue... Just to be abandoned by her.

When he got close to the red and black girl was on her knees defeated by bad luck with her eyes closed... Well he doesnt know her... But she seemed kind of akward over there, so maybe a friend is something she could use...

"Heya kiddo, are you alright?" Jaune said as he offered his hand

"Yeah, thanks you. My name is Ruby Rose and yours?"

"Jaune, Jaune Arc"

Time passed as Jaune and Ruby bacame friends. As they neared the entrance to the auditory, debating about the marvels of loose clothes bs armor, when an unconfortable silence manifested.

"... Uhm, so I got this thing."

And deploys her weapon, surprising Jaune who inmediately moved into a defensive stance.

"Crap. Jeez don't scare me like that"

"Sorry" Ruby said with a small voice

"Anyway. That's a scythe."

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle"

"Cool, I've got a katana!" Jaune unsheathed his katana, and then sheathed it again, only to unsheathe Kanshou and Bakuya "And two wakizashi!" Sheathed them "And some throwing knives..."

"But why just that!? Where are the guns, the dust, the extra force!?"

"Well, they don't exist... The guns are because the old man was a terrible marksmanship, so he didn't teach me the way with guns, unless he wanted to shoot himself no guns for me... And any other questions are related to my semblance"

"And what is your semblance?"

"Nope, not gonna tell you yet."

"Ughh. Wait 'yet'?"

"Yep, I'll tell you later"

"Neat, Anyways we arrived" And indeed the students were already there. Suddenly Ruby was being called by the girl wearing yellow and brown, and after leaving him Jaune was about to look around, when Pyrrha started to talk to him, some time passed, and when every possible future students were counted the headmaster of the school arrived to give a speech.

The headmaster was a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. His name was Ozpin. Ozpin started his speech.

"I'll... keep this brief" Ozpin said "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Cue the whispers of the students "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"Niceee..." Jaune started talking to Pyrrha "I mean don't take it in the wrong way he is spot on, after all knowledge is power, and we dont have that but I don't know, that wasn't very... nice? To say that to a bunch of newbies, it would dishearten a lot of possible future students..."

"Well that's the objective, I guess? I mean, because he as the headmaster had seen a lot of students that went here die on their missions, so he is doing that so those who are weak willed, can go out without killing themself on a mission because they lacked courage? Like a filter..." Pyrrha answered.

"Good point..."

The night arrived and Jaune had changed into the attire he had been wearing for some years to sleep, a simple black kimono. The old man protested that, after all it was not an attire used to sleep, but it was so comfy... So, in the end his normal setup for the day and night is a kimono, and his battle outfit is a hakama, of course the one the old man gave him was the one he was going to use the most, but he had some others just in case.

Everyone had to sleep in the same auditorium they were in the speech, after being given a tour through Beacon, they went back to the auditorium that was full of sleeping bags, and so after he had made his routine Jaune went to sleep when he caught the end of a conversation of a familiar person.

"... Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby said

"I know I do" Purred the girl wearing yellow and brown (A little long of a tag thought Jaune to himself, and well since she was blonde like himself he thought "I dub thee Goldenlocks!"... Yes he had no originality) So he waved them as a greeting and went his merry way to bed.

The next day he woke up with the voice of a girl, and inmediately tensed himself as to prepare for danger, and then relaxed, and woke up to see an hyperactive girl rambling about something to a forlorn looking guy, and he felt sorry for the guy... But he continued his day, and prepared himself, went to the locker room and found Pyrrha talking to the girl in a white clothes (newly dubbed Snow Queen, the girl was probably from Atlas, the paleness on her skin was sure from a cold region) looking extremely unconfortable so he smoothly interjected

"...that sounds grand!" Phyrra uncomfortably said

"Great!" Snow Queen said and made a weird pose and face

"Sup!" Jaune said, snapping Snow Queen out of her trance "Name is Jaune Arc."

Snow Queen made a face, opened her mouth to talk, but Pyrrha beat her "Hi, again Jaune!" Pyrrha smiled brilliantly

"Oh, hi Phyrra! How is everything? Ready for the initiation?" Jaune said

"Everything is fine, thanks. Kind of nervous actually..." Phyrra answered. Snow Queen seemed to start boiling on the background

"Don't worry, if anything you can be in my team! With luck we could be partners!" Jaune said, and then Snow Queen exploted

"Excuse me, do you even know to who are you talking!?" Screamed Snow Queen and took a breath to calm herself "This is Pyrrha, she graduated at top of her class at Sanctum!"

"Never heard of it" He focused himself a lot on his training to be an excelent Huntersman.

Snow Queen scoffed "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

"The what" Maybe a little too much

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune made a noice of confusion, he didn't tend to eat a lot of cereal, as he keep himself in a high calorical diet he usualy eated things like eggs, bread, meat, but not much cereal. His guilty pleasure were ice creams, Neapolitan, Banana Split, give some of them to him, and you would see it disapear like magic.

But it seemed that it wasn't the answer Snow Queen wanted, as she started to bang her head against the closest locker, and started to murmur like crazy. Oh well, nothing he can do here, Jaune thought but as he was about to turn around to continue talking when Snow Queen (Promoted to Ice Queen, because Jesus that girl is seriously cold towards anybody.) composed herself and said "In the end what matters the most is that she is a celebrity, do you really think you're in a position to ask _her_ to be on your team?"

"Yeah?" Jaune answered "I mean we are supposed to be students on a combat academy, which means that anything you have done outside the school is almost universally anulated. Doesn't matter if you are a normal person, a beauty queen, the heiress of a company, or the daughter of the most important guy in the goverment, you are here to prove your abilities, so basically this is a meritocracy. You are better view if you are stronger, after all we are putting our lives on the line to protect humanity and make sure it continues existing."

Ice Queen made a noice that showed his irritation and stomped her way out of there. Left alone with Pyrrha, he faced her to see an impresive sight. She was radiating sheer happiness due to his answer. He watched some seconds (Jaune had to admit to himself, Pyrrha was beautiful like that, and it was nice to see her like that, unlike some moments earlier) and started to talk to her, going to the Beacon Cliff to the initiation when the deputy chancellor (A woman named Glynda Goodwitch) anounced it.

Over there the explanation about what the exam was about started.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Started Ozpin

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**." Continued Glynda.

"What? Ohhh..." Ruby started

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Jaune swore that he could hear a mirror breaking and noticed the horrified expression on Ruby's face.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die." Ozpin said and finished the explanation with "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raises his hand, but Ozpin ignores him

"**Good!** Now, take your positions."

"Uh, sir. How exactly are we going to arrive?" Students start being launched "Are you going to drop us in a bullhead?" Jaune asked

"Nope, you'll be falling to your destiny" Ozpin clarified with a smirk

"What do you-" The person next to him is launched, starts to process and then heards a spring under his feet "Oh, FUUUUUUUU -" And Jaune is launched

"Was that really necesary?" Glynda asks while raising an eyebrow to Ozpin

"Nope, but can you blame an old man in searching some entretainment?" Ozpin smirked and drank some coffee

* * *

"-UUUUUCK" Jaune stopped screaming and cursed Ozpin "God damm it Ozpin you sadistic bastard"

Jaune corrected his trayectory and started to look for possible solutions for his actual dilema, when he saw the forlorn looking guy corkscrewing a tree to reduce momentum, and so he took out Kanshou and Bakuya and did the same thing. After neately landing he turned his gaze and found out that Pyrrha was already waiting for him, and they started to search the place were the relics were hidden, and that lead them to a cave. Jaune entered expecting a sistem of caves, or the place where the relicks were, not the den of a deathstalker. So he did the sensible thing, and dragged Pyrrha out of there, took out Monohoshi - zao and started to cut his way to a random direction.

Several minutes later and a good chunck of the forest gone Jaune and Pyrrha arrived to the Abandoned Temple were he found the forlorn looking guy (the nickname is still in progress) and the cheerful girl that was with him (dubbed lightning rod, the girl was super charged, like a lightning hit her), Goldenlocks, Ruby, and a black haired girl. And Ice Queen fell from the sky. But the details were kind of unnimportant because the deathstalker was behind them!

Luckily Ruby managed to get the thing out of their backs and Ice Queen froze it (He didn't mind the pun that just happened) which gave them enough time to think. It was Jaune that pointed out the fact that they didn't have to fight the grimm (Somehow in the middle of freezing the deathstalker a nevermore joined the fray), So the group decided to run to the moutains. Of course the grimm followed closely, so in the end they were forced to engage.

What happened first is that Ruby and her friends started to get the attention of the nevermore, so Jaune and the others could attack the deathstalker. In Jaune side, he was actually looking for the death lines, and managed to find them in his left claw, the middle of his face and the base of the stinger. So when the deathstalker attacked with his right claw, Jaune was glad that Pyrrha deflected the attack, and when the deathstalker was about to follow the attack with his left claw, Jaune was grinning like a lunatic, after all, the deathstalker was inviting him to server his claw, so with a sweep of his sword, he managed to separate the claw from it's body making it look effortless, and quickly shouted to Pyrrha so she could launch her shield to dismember the sting, and while she was surprised because of the dismemberment, to her credit she recovered quickly, and followed the instruction, and then Jaune instructed Lightning Rod to hit the stinger that was buried on the head of the deathstalker so the battle could be over, and she followed that order with gusto. In the end thay had a vanishing corpse of the deathstalker, and everyone mostly unharmed (Forlorn guy was hit by the tail of the deathstalker) and with just enought time to witness Ruby decapitating the nevermore.

"Cool..." Jaune mumbled

Some time passed and finally the time for the team selection had arrived. Team after team was called until it was his turn.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." So that's their name... "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by... Jaune Arc!"

"Wait... what...?" Jaune was shocked, Pyrrha was smiling, and Nora was hugging Ren.

As he step down he noticed that Ruby was next.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" It was a surprise? Not really, Ruby seemed to be natural when she was leading his partners to victory. But right now all that was on Jaune's head was _"Ha! Now I won't suffer alone!"_

And after a exhausting day, Jaune hit the bed, and knew no more

* * *

**Yay, I managed to write chapter two... And it was a long process. Last time I said, "Maybe I'll be more advanced in Rwby by chapter two!" and know I say nope, I'm literally winging it. Thank's wiki!**

**No, this is just going to happen this once, I got myself inspired and wrote two chapters, I am not going to publish every week.**

**By the way, this might be a crossover, but the only thing here from Kara no Kyoukai are the Mystic eyes of death perception, This wont be psychological or as good as Kara no Kyoukai.**

**As you can guess the story, like the other story will be close to cannon. And why is that? Is because how the world is made. If I mad a crossover with... I don't know, High School DXD, or The Rising of the Shield Hero, that would be different, because the story depends on the enviroment. Change something, or make someone stronger and the world will change, For example instead of making a protagonist go to a city X, he goes to a city Y, and that makes a lot of changes, because new people will need help, maybe the're will be other quest, or maybe because the protagonist originally helped the city X with a problem, now that he is not there the problem will get worse, in BNHA or RWBY changes like that doesn't affect the storyline too much, as it is closely involved with the school life. If I make Jaune stronger, by the time he arrive to Beacon nothing will change, Ruby isn't stronger because Jaune is stronger, plans won't change because of a stronger Jaune, most that would happen is that there would be more enemies. For example let's take Roman Torchwick. Sure if Jaune is stronger the posibilities of capturing him will be bigger, but again there's Neo. Salem and cinder couldn't care less, after all they need dust, any thief would be useful, meaning the plans wouldn't change much. Or Izuku is stronger, and destroyed nomu alone. Would that matter? Nope, Shigaraki would still escape, and the next nomu would have to be stronger. The only thing that would change is an increasing in the disapearences, and again the fight against AFO is so close that it wouldn't matter too much**

**Sorry if my battle description suck.**

**Anyway that's all folks**

**See ya**


	3. Chapter 2 - Days in Beacon

_"To fear death, my friends, is only to think ourselves wise, without being wise: for it is to think that we know what we do not know. For anything that men can tell, death may be the greatest good that can happen to them: but they fear it as if they knew quite well that it was the greatest of evils. And what is this but that shameful ignorance of thinking that we know what we do not know?"_ Socrates

_And after an exhausting day, Jaune hit the bed, and knew no more_

The next morning Jaune opened his eyes, finding himself in an unfamiliar room, he tensed and reached for Kanshou. In that moment he remembered where he was and relaxed, peering through the curtains he saw that it was early in the morning. Looking on his scroll saw that it was almost four am, realizing he wouldn't get more sleep decided to be productive. Stretching, he went for a little jog, around the dormitories, made some light exercises and wet back to get himself a shower. Five in the morning and Jaune started to read about his partners, and team RWBY, to learn some information. He found little information in Nora's and Ren social media pages. But when he looked for her partner, Pyrrha, news after news appeared, her tournaments duels, the commercials with the cereal franchise, etc.

Fine then one of his partners was famous, how about team RWBY? The three unknowns and the famous one, in this case Weiss Schnee, second daughter of the CEO of SDC, who by the way it was involved in a lot of scandals about Faunus mistreatment and poor Laboral conditions. Fun fact she was the heiress, but not the eldest daughter. Well there's that. And looking the hour, it was six in the morning. Waking everyone up was as simple as moving them a little. Well for everyone except Nora. Jaune tried to tap her shoulder, shake her gently, then harder, a lot of noise and nothing woke her up. Finally giving up he decided to ask help to Ren, deducing by the way how they fight that they were close.

After asking Ren for help, he turned to face Nora and muttered "Someone is going to eat your pancakes...". Nora suddenly woke up, snarled, and started threatening while Jaune was impressed, if not a little freaked our seeing the display. After Nora calmed down, they started organizing the room. The beds were put on the four corners of the room, the left bed farthest from the exit door was being used Ren, the right bed Nora, the other two, by Jaune and Pyrrha same order, between Jaune and Ren, there is a little bookshelf and on top of it a TV, and between the girls there was the bathroom. The walls were decorated, and two hours passed.

After finally finishing the decoration, cleaning, and the unpacking, they went for breakfast. Jaune though went to see if team RWBY was awake, and after seeing that indeed that was the case, joined the rest of his team to breakfast, and went his first class. That day he had combat class on mornings, the theorical part. The practical class, which started the next week was after lunch. The last class was studies of Grimm. Professor Port was the one teaching in that specific class. The professor had a mustache, which along with his hair was gray, probably showing his age, and he was slightly fat. His belly shook when he laughed. He tended to ramble with his lectures, and embellish them, to the point they were not credible. In this class the conflict strikes, as a wild Weiss, who through the day was frustrated with something, finally snapped, when Ruby tried to be friendly. Class ended, and no one in team RWBY was happy.

Pyrrha being as friendly as she was didn't want his friends to fight, so she wanted to help, but Jaune dissuade her of that notion.

"Cases like this are part of two problems: bruised ego and childhood problems. As you might know Weiss is the heiress of the SDC so the most probable thing is that she was raised to be a leader, and she gained a lot of ego for that, as she thought that she would be the best leader possible for her team, and she would use that experience to improve her skills to be a great leader to her company. But then when the team was selected, she suddenly was not the leader and someone else had the privilege, that one being Ruby. And let's admit it Ruby is not the paragon for maturity, so in Weiss eyes she was unworthy, and thus his ego was bruised"

Pyrrha nodded understanding the point

"Now because of this, Weiss will be offended if we try to help out of the blue, because that problem doesn't concern us, even if we care about the people involved. So, unless they directly ask for help, we can't involve ourselves or the conflict will worsen."

Pyrrha sighed but nodded, understanding the point, and deciding to let it be, for now.

Next day the problem was solved and while Jaune could still see tension among Weiss and Ruby, he could see they were solving their problems. That brought a smile to Jaune's face.

* * *

Weeks after the incident happened, and school life went back to normal, well as normal as a hunter's school life can be. For the last weeks in the battle class there has been a little tournament to gauge the abilities, power, and potential all students have. Until now Jaune didn't have a duel with anyone, but that day he had a duel scheduled with a guy called Cardin Winchester. Now it wouldn't be a problem if Cardin wasn't a racist dick. It's not even subtle, he openly hates Faunus.

The point was proven when lunch arrived before the class. Jaune, his team and team RWBY were dinning peacefully when a scream reached their ears. Lo and behold Cardin was mocking a rabbit Faunus girl, pulling her ears and general name calling. Jaune guessed she was in second year, after all he haven't seen her in any of his classes, and he knows that he had classes with the whole first year, but the girl seemed to be too young to be third year or higher. By the way she didn't defend herself, she probably was either too shy to make a fuss, or this has happened before and when she tried to defend herself, she was punished, or both. That analysis happened in the middle of the scolding he was receiving for hitting Cardin on the cafeteria. What Jaune was thinking when he saw the scene was 'harm Cardin'.

You see, Jaune had a thing against bullies. He wasn't really bullied, neither anyone he knew, but after a while seeing people put other down either because of peer pressure, to compensate something, or more, he got tired, and started to defend those who were bullied calling the bullshit the abusers says or do. In the end he just gained a dislike for those who were abusing others.

So, Jaune stood up, walked towards Cardin, and punched him in a line, knocking him out and making a Faunus very thankful. The teacher arrived and after scolding Cardin, who already woke up, proceeded to scold Jaune, while Cardin, having his frail ego bruised glared Jaune.

Time passed and suddenly, the time for battle class arrived. And thus, the matter that was postponed started again.

"Ready to fall down Arc" Cardin said. "Because you'll never defeat me"

Cardin was a young man with burnt-orange hair that is combed backward with a slight peak at the front and indigo eyes. He wears silver-gray armor with gold trim. His chest plate sports a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red sash tied around his waist. He also wears silver-gray armored under the knee boots that match the rest of his armor.

His weapon of choice is a large, black mace, with ten flat flanges being extended farther outward than a regular mace would, and a red Dust crystal placed at the center, kept in place by four claws.

Now all this time dust has been a constant always mentioned, but a formal definition has not been given: Dust is an especial mineral with the ability to create an element, according to the color a different element is generated, fire is red, blue is water, wind is green, and so on.

Jaune just rolled his eyes and said "Of course, and the cafeteria never happened" Jaune was wearing his hakama and brought with him Kanshou and Bakuya.

Cardin flushed with anger "You were only lucky"

"Sure, sure whatever you say…" Jaune said patronizingly "Hell, if I ever were to draw one of my swords you would be defeated quite quickly!"

Professor Goodwitch wasn't happy about Jaune underestimating Cardin but, nevertheless she motioned to start the fight. Rules were simple when the aura of a student falls to red meaning that he had 30% of aura left, the fighter loses.

Jaune calmly took his stance, greatly contrasting to Cardin who was angry, just like Jaune wanted.

The battle started and Cardin immediately run towards him with his mace above his head, ready to strike down, when Jaune moved to the left, and hit him with his elbow on his gut on a line, and when Cardin doubled over in pain a punch to the face. Everyone was surprised, because each hit had taken as much aura as a shotgun-propelled fist from Yang.

Now a little lesson in aura. A lot of theories were formed around aura, and one of them was that aura had a limited amount of sentience. So not only it gives an omnidirectional protection, but it also regulates itself to the attacks given according not only on strength but on lethality too. An example is with a punch against a bat. Because a bat causes more damage than a fist more aura is spent. The same can be said about lethality, more aura is spent against a knife to the heart than a bat to the leg.

That's why, a normal fist not empowered by aura, dust or any kind of weapon was able to cause that much damage. Seeing that not only his attack was useless, but Jaune managed to hit him hard angered Cardin beyond belief, and enraged started going over and over against Jaune, who was in turn gracefully dodging all the attacks, and hitting Cardin over and over. When Cardin's aura was in the middle of yellow meaning that he had left approx. 45 to 50% of aura left something interesting happened.

Cardin suddenly twisted the handle of his mace making the head suddenly catch fire, which made Jaune jump back to avoid the attack. So naturally Cardin thrusted his mace, and the mace launched a fireball. So Jaune unable to dodge, being midair drew Kanshou and draw a line on the fireball, immediately dispersing it.

And all the room grows silent. Now Jaune didn't know, but a semblance usually has a warning of being used, like Ruby and how using her semblance to dash she turns into rose petals, or Yang activating her semblance means that her hair catches fire. The same can be said about semblance that affect the body. Muscle augmentation, physical changes, etc. Is so rare to find a semblance that doesn't warn in any way about its usage that if someone does something extraordinary and no effects happen to show the usage of a semblance is more probable to be caused by personal skills. The indicator of Jaune's usage of his semblance is the red tint in his eyes… But since he can't turn off his semblance, and no one saw him without the tint, conclusions are made.

"What are you?" Asked Cardin as Jaune landed

"_Rude_" Jaune thought but immediately grew exited. He remembered the words of his teacher, so he practiced in front of his mirror the best way to explain his powers in the coolest and most confusing way possible.

"All in creation has a flaw, humans don't need to be mentioned, air, intent, even time. My eyes can see the death of things. So, I can kill anything that lives, even if it is god" There he said it.

Of course, that statement was met with disbelief and then suddenly Cardin laughed forgetting for a moment that he was on a fight. Now Jaune could go and hit Cardin, but right now he was offended. A lot of years he spent looking for an introduction to his semblance and his rewards for his efforts? Laughter.

Quickly composing himself Jaune rushed towards Cardin, who managed to barely put any sort of resistance before Kanshou sliced through Cardin's mace. the head hitting the floor leaving Cardin hold a metal bar and hit Cardin in the middle of his eyes with the pommel of his sword finally put Cardin's aura in red.

Everyone was astonished, as the weapon was sliced off, many people wondered how sharp Jaune's weapon was to slice an aura infused weapon. Jaune's team and team RWBY asked about it, but he just told them to wait until after class.

At the end of the day Jaune called a meeting for both teams, went to get some flowers, and entered the room of his team.

His bed was the only one that was free, the other ones being occupied by pairs, apart from Nora's bed, occupied by Blake, Yang and Pyrrha.

After both teams were in their sleep wear, they started

"So… Are you going to -" Yang started but Ruby interrupted "Oh my Oum what was that!?" Ruby gushed "Your wakizashi manage to cut right through Cardin's Mace like a hot knife through butter!" Ruby gushed "You got to tell me what material is, how it was forged, everything! Imagine If Crescent Rose's Blade was so sharp!"

"Alright… Eh… No, it's a normal blade" Jaune started "You see that was the work of my semblance"

"Wait, so normal blade, normal alloy, normal making?" Jaune nodded and Ruby pouted "At least you'll tell me about your mysterious semblance"

"Wow" Yang interrupted "I didn't know that you were a tease"

"_Pot calling the kettle black, huh?_" Jaune snarked in his mind before opening his mouth and…

"What did you say about fearless leader?" Nora interrupted.

"All right, if you don't let me talk, I will leave and leave you with the doubt." That shut them up.

"All right, my semblance is called…" Pause for dramatics "The mystic eyes of death perception" And promptly glare at Yang who snickered and called him a dork "My ability is simple, but very diverse. I see death."

"Uh, what?" Said Ruby, echoing the thoughts of the suddenly silent room.

"Good reaction, I would do the same if someone told me that, so I'm going to show you evidence" Jaune grabbed the flowers "Look at these, freshly picked up from the ground" He passed his hand over them "Oh, they are dead now" Indeed, the flowers that had brilliant colors, now were dead.

"I never lied when I was making the little speech in class. My semblance is to see death."

A small silence ensued

"So how does that work?" Pyrrha asked "The seeing death thing"

"It's not as hard as you probably are imagining, and to explain I'll just take reference from what I said in the combat class: All in creation has a flaw, humans don't need to be mentioned, air, intent, even time. It's something that nature have, and it applies to everything. What I am doing is seeing the flaws that someone or somethings have and highlight them, and since I know about them, then I can interact with them. For example, if someone tries to cut a place where a flaw is the worst it would happen is that it damages, especially if someone fortifies it. If I do it? It would be sliced clean, ignoring all defenses."

Jaune let that sink, and then continued.

"Now… How does the flaws show themselves? As lines. Usually it looks like veins all over something, but the normal thing to happen is that too many veins get themselves entangled and form big lines, that are impossible to miss. And then I pass something, not necessarily a sword by the way, over the line and the object gets cut."

"My eyes follow some rules though. The first is that while using my fingers is good and all, is not very… effective to say the least. The best items: flat, thin objects like a blade or a ruler. Second one, the less lines an object or person has, it means it is less imperfect, and thus a lot stronger than most other opponents, but that also means that his flaws are a lot more prominent and a lot more damaging than usual because they shouldn't be in a perfect being, like a bad note on a recital that was perfectly tuned. Third, if I cut something, it stays that way, and that is more prominent with people with regenerative semblances, because if I cut the arm of someone whose semblance was the ability to grow parts of his body, the arm won't grow back"

Now the surprise was evident but Jaune knew it would be worse

"Fourth, I can cut concepts, without cutting things. For example, the flowers, if you look at them, you'll see that there is no cut in them even if they were killed by my semblance. Other example is that I cut put a knife in the gut of someone sick, pass it through the heart and take the knife out and not leave a single injury, and that's because I was killing the sickness, meaning that the guy sick is no longer sick, and the last example is the fact that I can cut semblances. And the last one is that no defense stops my knife, not even aura…"

Now that caught their attention.

"What" Ruby asked in a small, flat voice "Say that again?"

"Which part? I can destroy semblances or aura is useless if I attack?" Jaune answered.

"Bullshit" Surprisingly Weiss said, with Ruby saying "Language!"

"I'm serious. Really this and some things I haven't mentioned like in living things the lines move from time to time, are things already tested. On the other hand, there are some things that stays in the 'theorical' realm. For example, 'I can kill anything that lives, even if it is god' Sure I could kill a god if it is alive, but a god won't go down here to be killed by me. I could theoretically kill an immortal, or someone who reincarnates, but… do they exist?"

"Now I have told you how the eyes work, but not what I can cut. I mean, I can cut like 90% of the things, and those I can't cut are so rare that they may not happen, still worth mentioning. Okay first ones, things without flaws. Second ones, things that doesn't exist yet. An example of that is time, the past is dead, the present is dying, and the future hasn't been born. Third, dead things. And finally, things that I can't see, or doesn't exist, making me immune to illusions."

Team RWBY and NPR were stupefied and Jaune, put a cheeky smile and said "Well, it's late goodnight" And went to sleep leaving them all paralyzed in surprise.

**Well this chapter is finally over… a little rushed in the end sure, but I kinda hit an author's block and couldn't end the way I wanted. You are probably asking… Why did it take that long to update? It's a funny story, I mean I had like half of the chapter done the next day, and the other half already in my mind but then it happened, procrastination. Literally I was like, "Okay I should finish the chapter" and then write like two to three words and then go to read some fanfiction or look some memes.**

**Anyway, after this I'll update my other story, Izuku of the Underground that, you guessed it is already half done. This update also brings with it another two things: One, a story for one-shots of plot bunnies that come to me for a specific fandom, in this case Miraculous Ladybug fandom, and Two, an update for my profile in were I discuss some points that I have with some fandoms.**

**See ya!**


End file.
